Pokemon: The Great Schism
by thatauthurinthecorner
Summary: What happens when civilizations built around literal, breathing legends go to war? This story attempts to answer that question with an all-out war between nine extremely powerful nations of Pokemon, each with a legendary. Rated T for themes, language, and violence/gore later on.
1. Prologue

Prologue: A continent of Hate

A long time ago, this world had eleven great, powerful nations, each of which overlooked by one of the nearly omnipotent creatures known as legends. For the most part, barring occasional skirmishes, they were peaceful. That peace, however, would not last. For the last five hundred years, a great war has scarred the land, claiming thousands of lives and killing all but a select few legends, even three of those with nations. This, you see, is where our story begins.

The world as we know it harbors a single giant continent floating in a vast sea. That continent, Iriyen, is populated by mystical creatures known as Pokemon. The continent is divided like so:  
Twin mountain ranges form a shallow but wide semicircle across it, starting in the west and east coast and meeting near the northern tip of the continent. The western half is the kingdom of Highland, ruled by king Jall and Queen Emslala, and looked over by the mighty dragon Rayquaza. The eastern half of the range, on the other hand, is territory of the Kingdom of Flames, home to king and queen Blaze and Kyubi, and watched by the great pheonix, Ho-oh. Below the middle ground between them and near the center is a great forest, inside of which the Nature Tribe can be found. It is ruled over by Axel and Isabel, and Celebi serves as its guardian. The northernmost tip, Iceland, is a cold and hostile place created and watched by Articuno where few can survive. Those that do are under the jurisdiction of queen Mist and her husband Darah. On the opposite side of the continent is a great valley in which the Cavern Dwellers, whose rulers are named Ranoda and Tiereaux, live and pray for the awakening of their protector: Groudon. To the west, the Wasteland Kingdom watches the rest of the world from the other side of the vast and infamous Desert of Death, enviously awaiting the order from either king Meridan, queen Azundere, or Zekrom, to invade and conquer a fertile land. On the other side of that spectrum is Dread Isle, a plateau overlooking the very easternmost edge of the world, which is full of scum and villainy, exceptions not being made by the king Bruteas, the legend Darkrai, or even the queen Zezza. Next-to-lastly, tucked away behind Highland is an isolated area called the Land of Truth, over which Guile the king and Alice the queen have dominion. This is the home of Mew. And lastly, there is Atlantis, a massive underwater sea off the southeast coast with colonies just about all over the shoreline. Its king Clovis died, leaving the queen, Lilu, with much on her plate. The city itself is under the watch of Kyogre.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One-A Rude Awakening

Dread Isle's sky illuminated ever so slightly, palish tendrils of pink forcing themselves through the dark blue of the darkened heavens, and as they worked their way upwards the insides of the Castle of Terror sprang to life. Servants ran about in a, strangely enough, orderly fashion as they prepared breakfast for the family living there. This day was especially important, as a meeting was going to be held between all the major generals as well as the king, Bruteas.

Speaking of the king, he had taken to the banister of the castle's third floor, tapdancing on top of it. His personal subject, Eield, came over to check up on him with an unamused expression.  
"Master...what the hell are you doing?" Bruteas, however, continued in his manic dance, swinging his arms in and out like a composer as he hopped from foot to foot in place. He had a crazed grin and his ears were twitching madly. The bronze chain necklace he kept on at all times made a jingling sound as it rattled and shook with his erratic movement and his great violet mane swung up and down as he flailed faster and faster to the beat of some imaginary song. His bright red claws flexed and retracted randomly, before he suddenly launched himself over his slave, landing with a graceful flourish. All at once, the Zoroark gained a serious air, standing up to his full height.

"Why are you here so early? Normally you're in your den investigating our economic status at this hour." His servant, a Sharpedo, grimaced.

"I'm here because I don't trust the other common dredges working here." He bared his teeth, snarling for a moment. However, he suddenly regained his composure.

"Anyway, we're making preparations." The shark turned on the spot and then swam through the air and made his leave. Bruteas calmly walked after him with a gait of confidence. The two descended down a lavish spiral staircase before going through a red door and emerging in the mess hall, where many a Pokemon scurried across the floor, setting upon their duties. Bruteas and Eield walked across the room, opening a grey door and stepping into the kitchen, where dozens of Pokemon were standing in a line waiting for orders.

Snapping with his left claws, Bruteas took a sheet of instructions and walked past the line, rattling off names and assignments. At the end of the line was an Umbreon covered in scars.  
"Mane, I understand you and Pyhrus have a history?" Rather than speak, Mane gave a rough nod.

"Yes, that I do. We advise keeping us apart, as one of us would likely start something and therefore derail or possibly prematurely terminate the meeting." Bruteas shrugged dismissively.

"Honestly I don't care. Anyway, you're making the tea. Don't screw up."  
Bruteas walked away, leaving Mane to set upon his duties. However, he hadn't been at it for very long when a Zorua, with a scar on his muzzle, barged in. He had an extremely angry expression, and stared at the Umbreon's face for a few seconds. The Umbreon, who immediately recognized him as his master, Prince Mezza, looked back.  
"Young Master-"

"You forgot to make my morning tea."

"My apologies, I had not realized that the meeting would be taking place so early-" The Zorua scowled angrily, scratching Mane to shut him up.

"You _also_ let me _oversleep on the day of an important meeting._"

"Young Master, I will have your morning tea ready soon. Please just let-"

"And don't you dare burn it like you usually do!" The Zorua walked away.  
[size=xx-small]"Stupid dog, you make me look bad." [/size] Watching his master walk away, Mane sighed.  
"Back to the tea, I suppose."

Several hours passed and the meeting began. Mane brought a large kettle downstairs before dashing back up and bringing down cups.  
Bruteas sat at the end of a long, oval-shaped table. Along the right side were a Houndoom, another Zoroark, a Zweilous, and a Sableye with a misshapen, massive metal right arm tipped with five large claws. Umbreon set down a tea cup for each of them and filled each, retreating to the back of the room with his kettle. This sight made the Houndoom snicker.

"I'm surprised you let your son's mangy mutt in here." Mane held back a snarl; not only was that comment racist (literally) he had called him dirty, which he wasn't. Also the mere sight of the Houndoom filled him with rage hot as the flames of hell, which helped.  
"Pyhrus, can we remember the task at hand?" Bruteas asked, drinking his tea.

"Besides, nobody else I have can make tea that doesn't taste like crap."  
Pyhrus merely lapped some out of his without lifting it, then returned his gaze to Bruteas.  
"Ah, yes. I've called this meeting in response to several reports from...well, spies. It seems there's an alliance that's going to form between the Kingdom of Flames and Highland soon, which would make getting to the Land of Truth and back extremely difficult...for us. But not for them. Which would mean we'd basically be screwed in that department. So _there's that thing going on._" Mane shuddered slightly at the ineptly written, massively anachronistic dialogue passing through the war room.

The Sableye, which had been silently sipping tea, finally spoke.  
"I fail to see why we were brought here. We're killers, not soldiers. Let alone generals." Phyrus smirked slightly in response.  
"You should be honored! After all, not everyone gets a chance to talk to me like this!"

This prompted a long, silent glare which Pyhrus completely ignored.  
"So, my thought process is that we set out, right now while the ambushes along the way are infrequent and uncoordinated, and we give em hell, while we can." Bruteas raised an eyebrow.

"So, kill all of them or just attack and hope we leave them-"  
"No, no. Just step in, butcher a few innocents, fear tactics." Bruteas shrugged.  
"You're the one running this show, fine."  
The talk continued for several hours before everyone finally left. After cleaning the kettle and the tea cups out, Mane walked up to his master's room: It was in the same corridor as his parents' bedchambers, the first on the left. Mane walked over, teacup held in his mouth, before setting it down and knocking. Mezza opened the door, looking angry.  
"About damn time, the sun is halfway through the sky."  
Mane offered his master the tea cup, which he accepted. Taking the cup and lifting his head, Mezza immediately lowered it back down, spewing the contents it once held on Mane's face.  
"What, are you trying to kill me!? This is burning hot! GO DO IT AGAIN AND GET IT RIGHT THIS TIME!"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Now With One Hundred Percent Fewer Flying Shirtless Dudes

Above the city, bright cyan and white lights danced about along the edge of the water, the enlarged silhouettes of fish vaguely visible beyond them as they swam about their lives. Below the edge, however, was a massive city. In order to create buildings, the sea was pulled away, leaving a massive dome of air, like some kind of bubble, in which a kingdom formed. The lights from above reflected onto this city, lighting up statues and houses alike. Near the center of this establishment was a market, in which many pokemon were going about their daily business. One of these pokemon, however, was standing still and staring at the castle. It was a truly enormous settlement, more than a hundred feet tall, the castle was flanked by towers made to look like Garydos. They stood, their bodies each a helix of perfectly cut marble, just as high as the majestic behemoth of architecture they stood by. The Pokemon, his eyes having scanned each, turned around, surveying the market mentally. It was full of various Pokemon, each carrying groceries. He smirked.  
Soon my plan will go into motion.  
He began walking, listening to the gentle trickle of water as it poured into the fountain's base. From this pool extended two Milotic statues, wrapped around each other and their heads held just above their respective tails. Bright, cyan water poured from their open mouths and flowed along their bodies, before being deposited in the small pool their tails sat in. Rath chuckled, pulling a scoop of the crystal clear water from it in a massive, cupped fin, and drinking it. The Carrecosta's fin fell to the ground as he smirked.  
I won't miss this place.

Meanwhile in the castle, the prince, a Dewott, sprang to his feet from sleep, fist trusted upwards.  
"HAH! Take that, demon!"  
He had a great smile, but it quickly sank.  
"...damnit, that was another dream..."  
His fist fell to his side as he sullenly walked to his bedside, where a greatsword lay in its golden sheath. Taking it and strapping it around his shoulder, he walked to the bowl of water he kept in his room and looked at his reflection. He heard a creek and turned to face the door, which had been opened. A Lanturn, his slave, smiled at him from the other side.  
"Good morning, Mister Master Sir~!"  
She was smiling, as usual. The Dewott crossed his arms.  
"How many times have I told you never to call me that?"  
He crossly responded, a hint of a growl in his voice. The Lanturn hung her head.  
"Sorry, Master Hiro."  
Hiro smirked, his chin up.  
"That's better. Come on, let's go."  
He walked to his loyal slave, Azul, and closed the door. The two briskly walked along a narrow hallway with many rooms. Reaching the end, he looked up.  
"Dad used to sleep on the next floor..."  
Azul bit her lip.  
"Master, are you upset or something?"  
Hiro ignored her inquiry, leading her up a staircase which lead to the throne room. It wasn't long before they reached the top, and were face-to-insert-substitute-for-face-here with a massive set of doors, each with a huge doorknob on the end, about one fourth of they way to the ceiling which was at least ten feet feet up. This put the knob just high enough Hiro couldn't reach it. Before he could knock, however, the right door swung open with a clatter, causing Hiro to step back. Before it swung back, another Lanturn exited the room. As the door came closed with a great boom, the Lanturn, this one sporting a monocle, looked over Hiro and Azul.  
Hiro didn't react, but Azul did.  
"Good morning, da-er, Mayor Samson."  
"Perfect timing, Master Hiro, Azul."  
He mumbled before briskly swimming past them. After a quick shrug, Hiro knocked on the door. Not long after, the great doors lurched backward and slowly slidto the ends of the room, screeching the whole way. Hiro was unfazed, walking through the empty space they used to fill. Azul floated behind him, bowing even as the doors came crashing shut again.  
"Good morning, Hiro."  
A harmonious voice rang across the room. Hiro dropped to one knee and bowed, one hand on the ground and the other, folded arm's front half resting on his front knee. As he dropped, his sword hit the ground with a loud clatter. Azul just closed her eyes and lowered her head, fins humbly clasped.  
"No need for such formalities."  
The two returned to their normal positions, staring at the speaker: a female Samurott.  
"Good morning, mother!"  
Hiro chimed, his voice louder and more cheerful than usual. Azul swam next to him.  
"Good morning, Queen Lilu~"  
Lilu chuckled, walking to the window. A third Lanturn, this one female, watched her, everything but her eyes totally immobile. Lilu turned to face her, face neutral.  
"Blue, get us some breakfast, if you would. All four of us."  
The Lanturn nodded quickly.  
"Yes, master."  
She quickly swam out, leaving Lilu, Hiro, and Azul in the throne room alone.


End file.
